The present invention relates to collapsible counter assemblies.
In situations such as meetings and conventions, it is well known to erect temporary display walls and folding tables for the display of company advertising, etc. Many functions during which such display walls and tables are used are relatively short-lived, and the locations in which such structures are used are often intended for many purposes, such as sporting events, conventions, concerts, etc. Accordingly, collapsible, movable, reusable display walls are a popular alternative to more expensive, less versatile permanent walls.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,097, 4,800,663, and 4,970,841, for example, teach collapsible displays suitable for covering with graphic panels or fabric. The fabric, usually a carpet-like fabric, is removable from the framework and is rolled up, and the framework collapses and is able to be broken into one or several small bundles. The framework bundles and fabric rolls are relatively easy to transport and can be quickly erected when needed.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/198,775 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. Des. 29/018,968, which are filed concurrently with the present application and which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose a carrying case suited for safely shipping both the framework components and the fabric components of a collapsible display wall in a manner that minimizes the risk of damage to the fabric components by the framework components. However, after the display wall is erected, it would ordinarily be necessary to have drayage remove the carrying cases, which is inconvenient and often adds to expense.
As noted above, tables on which display elements are arranged are often used in conjunction with display walls. In the past, folding tables and the like were typically used for such purposes. Often, a fabric or other cosmetic covering is provided to wrap the edges of the table and conceal the unsightly table legs. Known fabric coverings include those comprising three or four panels that are fastened to the table top and extend from the table top to the floor to conceal the table legs. The edges of the panels at the corners of the table are either joined together in an unsightly, conspicuous corner seam or are not joined and leave an unsightly gap. Where such tables and cosmetic coverings are shipped to an event, any carrying cases used for shipping are ordinarily removed to storage.
It is, accordingly, desirable to avoid the need to remove the carrying cases, such as the carrying cases described in the above-mentioned patent applications, in which the components of a collapsible display are shipped. It is further desirable to avoid the need to remove other types of inappropriate cases or boxes from display or other areas. It is still further desirable to provide a collapsible, easily shipped table or counter assembly that is attractive and easy to erect, and that avoids the problems associated with removal of carrying cases.